Enchanted Forest
by Sakara Flower
Summary: A girl who just wants to break free of daylight and wants to verdure out into the beautiful night that no elfie has ever came back from.


🌲Forest Of Enchantment🌲

🌲Sound Of The Forest🌲

I ran through the forest at full speed, my blue hair swayed faster and faster each step i took, my black eyes sparkled every time i ran through a shadow, my pointed ears heard the songs of the trees and whispers of the wind.

I run faster and faster, my friend was chasing after me, but when i look behind me she wasn't there, i make my feet halt to the ground and i scream, "Alaya! Alaya come out! You're not gonna scare me!" i scan the area with my eyes but nothing, suddenly a shiver goes through my whole body and i scream, i whipped my head around and see Alaya laughing so hard she falls to the ground and her face is bright red. "Alaya! That was not funny!" i smile and start to giggle. when Alaya gets back up i punch her in the arm playfully and we start to play our game again.

🌲Darkness Has A Name🌲

It was approaching dawn and we only had a few hours of the sun in the sky before blackness surrounded the forest, which struck fear in all of hearts in the forest even the trees. Fear ran over me and Alaya we were to never stay out so late and we started to run back to the elfie territory before the sky was covered with nothing but black and white.

Soon we make it back and the chief runs to me and Alaya. "You two are in deep trouble!"he says in a stern and serious voice, i dramatically sigh and roll my eyes a bit but don't let him see it. "But father i came back before dark!" i whine, he glares at me and i shut up automatically, "Younge lady do not give sass to the man who raised you,"i look at the floor in shame and i say nothing more. "You two head home and come out at the festival." he turned away and walked back towards three little children tipping glass jars.

I walk out on my balcony and start to hear the music playing joyfully and the beating of dancers invading the streets with the children running around, merchants trying to sell their products. I chuckle and stare at the sky with it's half moon, one of my hands reach to the moon trying to see if i could feel it's warmth like the sun but no, i feel the cold as it shivers down my spine, the feeling is so intriguing that i reach my other hand to it but my friend walks in.

"Christy, you can't be thinking of going out at night are you?" Alaya says as she leans against the door with her arms crossed. "Maybe i am Alaya, maybe i'm not? But you have to wonder what truly happens out of these walls at night," i lean on the my wall and cross my arm, Alaya laughs and joins me. Elfies hate night, they say if you leave during night that you will never come back but the families of those who left at night can hear the screams of them all. "Your crazy Christy," Alaya says with laughter in her voice. "Alaya you gotta have to wonder too," i say with no regret or sarcasm in my voice. "Ya know Christy if you leave your dad gonna kill you right?" Alaya giggles and i just smile.

My family is different, my father is chief of all elfie my mother second in command and my brother third, all three of them bound by the laws and are chained by the people and treated like dogs by the king and queen, but me? No i'm not, i'm free and i'm different, i'm adventurous,creative,antisocial, and most of all smart not smart in the math way i mean in finding mysteries and other stuff.

"Alaya, be happy that you're family isn't known to be guard dog of the king and queen," i look at the sky and smile. "Pfft, Christy you're lucky, my family are just merchants," alaya says as the smile from her face fades away. "But you're family are one of the most wealthiest merchants," I say and look at her with a smile.

🌲Still Bound🌲

I walk in the forest alone and listen to the music of the trees and the breeze blew against my face and i hear a rustling in a bush, "Alaya is that you?" i smile and run over to the bush i look in it but it wasn't alaya, it's was Stephen, he had a smile that showed his perfect white teeth that made his brawn figure stand out, his brown hair tied into a ponytail and his perfect tanned skin showed on his arms which made every girl want him, all except me and alaya. "Stephen you shouldn't spy on girls," i glare at him and cross my arms. "I can't spy on my future wife?"Stephen smirks at my glare but i roll my eyes and start to turn around and start walking again.

Stephen is the king's son who i am arranged to marry, Stephen is all for himself and he thinks of only himself and he hasn't done one hard thing in his life, he never argued with anyone but me and he has always gets what he wants. After i turned 16 i was personally introduced to the prince, i was so excited when we started talking until, he showed me his real self. He was mean and selfish and never thought of anyone but himself . After a few months of me knowing him and stuff, my father rushed in and says "Christy! Christy! The king's son has proposed to you!" and then Stephen walked in and i had to say yes or i would make my family miserable because no one says no to the prince.

"Christy you agreed to marry me so you can't give me that glare,"Stephen says as we wiggles his finger in my face, i push his hand away and i shout, "Well i'm sorry prince Stephen! I didn't have a choice!" he grabs my hand with my ring and says forcibly, "Christy you agreed to marry me and don't ever forget that!"i yank my hand away and i walk away, he stares at me giving a look that says 'don't mess with me'

🌲To Be Free🌲

I sat at the dinner table and pushed around my peas and chicken. I thought of the night sky and how beautiful it is.

"Eat your dinner christy,"my father says as he scarfs down his chicken leg. My mother shakes her head and slowly eats her peas, my mother never talked to me ever the only time she did, was when the prince proposed to me.

"Hey wimp, eat or you'll never grow strong," my brother says as food spills out of his mouth a little . "Close your mouth son," my mother says sternly. He nods and doesn't say a word.

"I'm done for the day, good night," i say as i quickly stand from the table and slowly walk up the stairs.

I laid awake silent as an owl and i could hear the breeze squeeze through the window. My body was asleep but my mind was fully awake and i just thought of being free and running in the dark woods of the night.

My eyes awake to the sound of noise in the kitchen, i grab my white wood bow with black tipped ends and my special arrows that were blessed to always come back to my enchanted bow quiver.

Slowly i sneak downstairs where i find a small black crow fluttering around the kitchen. I realize it's arm is broken and i reach to touch it but i hesitate.


End file.
